Current systems use encryption keys that are a shared secret between a product and a server. An encryption key is hardcoded into a product, such as a telephone. If an encryption key in the telephone is compromised, a large number of telephones may be compromised. To correct this problem, a new firmware version may be required to change the compromised encryption key in each telephone. The encryption key has to be uploaded to the product with an authentication file that is delivered by email or directly download. The authentication file uses encryption to hide the encryption key. In some cases, the encryption key is for a specific product release. If the encryption key is compromised, the whole product release may be compromised.